


For as Long as There is Malice...

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Poetry, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: The Ark will always revive*Spoilers for Episode 42*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	For as Long as There is Malice...

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this after last night's episode! There were so many feels!
> 
> I own nothing.

_For as long as there is malice,_

_the sky will continue to cry._

_They say dreams are endless_

_Yet such end in a single moment_

_For as long as there is malice,_

_Blood will continue to be shed_

_Regardless of it being yours or of another._

_You can take off towards a dream_

_only to end up in a never-ending nightmare._

_For as long as there is malice,_

_The light can struggle all it wants_

_But it will always be smothered out by the darkness._

_Like a burnt ribbon weakly fluttering in the wind_

_Those who defy only serve as an example of the end_

_And a pure soul will be stained with its remains_

_Tilting the balance in the favor of corruption_

_With a split second invitation that poisons the mind_

_The sweet embrace of darkness is all that is needed_

_A comfort that the light could never give_

_The ends justify the means_

_And all becomes clear_

_There is only one conclusion_

_For as long as there is malice,_

_Thy will shall be done_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave a comment/Kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> -SentaiRiderGirl426


End file.
